


Early Days

by darui



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, lil babby bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darui/pseuds/darui
Summary: A brief look back on a Midsummer's evening





	Early Days

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a (long) while ago and came across it again, so here ya go

It is Midsummer’s Eve at the home of the Old Took. The sun’s gone down and the fireflies are out. The party is at full blast, with plenty of food and ale to go ‘round. A ways from the main gathering, a gaggle of Hobbit children are crowded around the feet of a familiar wizard in his distinctive pointed hat. The little ones’ sprawled limbs trip up the occasional party goer, but they pay no heed, so enthralled are they by the story. The children’s eyes dance as the tales of Elves and sorcery come to life. They listen and imagine  faraway lands and heroic deeds such as they have never before, nor will likely ever, see. At the end of the story they sit in silence, just for a moment. Then:

“Tell us another, Gandalf!’

“Oh, please?”

“The one about the goblins!”

“Aw, no! The one about the enchanted sword is better!”

The wizard smiles, for the young Hobbits have an energy about them that their adult family members seem to have lost.

“Children, children! As much as I enjoy telling tales, I have fireworks to attend to. Go! Find your families. Tell them I have quite the show prepared this year.”

The horde of youngsters run off in different directions, the few sad sighs drowned out by excited cries announcing the approaching firework show. Gandalf slowly rises, chuckling, and turns toward the awaiting pyrotechnics. He has only gone a pace or two before being stayed by a small chubby hand tugging on his robes.  The wizard turns to find the owner of the hand standing shyly beside his chair.

“Hello, little one. Who might you be?”

The small Hobbit straightens and answers as his parents taught him, “Bilbo, sir. Bilbo Baggins.”

“Ah, Belladonna Took’s son.“ Gandalf bends slightly. "Did you enjoy the stories, young master Baggins?”

“Yes, very much, thank you.” The little, round boy pauses before continuing hesitantly, “Mr Gandalf, can I ask you a question?” His voice is barely audible over the hubbub of the festivities.

“Of course you may.  What would you like to know?”

Bilbo tugs on his shirt with a jam-stained hand.

“I-is it…. Are they true? Your stories?”

Gandalf bends lower, leaning on his staff. He looks into the child’s eyes and replies in a conspiratorial tone,

“Every word.”

The small boy stands straighter now. His eyes shine brightly in the night, all nervousness forgotten.

“Even the Elves? Are they real? Do they really live in a magical valley?”

“Rivendell? Yes, and many other places besides!”

Bilbo’s eyes widen in excitement. “Are there any in the Shire? I would very much like to meet them.”

“Elves travel through many lands, including this one. Perhaps you will meet them one day.” Gandalf straightens, looking towards the celebrating Hobbits, then back down at Bilbo. “Your parents will be looking for you. Best not to worry them. Run along now!”

The grinning child scampers back toward the lights and music, his head full of ideas. The grey wizard watches for a moment before turning back to his wagon with a soft chuckle.


End file.
